


Uther's Order

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The groom Uther ordered for Morgana isn't what they thought he is. Has the poor bloke come all the way to Camelot for nothing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther's Order

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the last missing square on my tropes bingo card: mail-order groom
> 
> Wanted to black out the card on time and typed this up at the office. I hope it makes sense and is readable since it's once again not beta'd.

"NO WAY! This is ridiculous!" Morgana shrieked as she passed Arthur in the hallway.

Arthur immediately felt a wave of sympathy for the stranger.

Morgana had a new boyfriend every week since she had been old enough to date which made their father so angry that he had forced her to meet men he had picked out. When none of them met her expectations - how could they? They were Uther's choice! - he had turned to mail-order brides, or in this case: grooms.

Arthur looked after her until she had rounded the corner, muttering under her breath, and decided to go see if she had destroyed the poor bloke completely. His sister was known to be able to make grown men crying. The least he could do was give him a pat on the back and send him on his way home. 

Carefully, he pushed the door open, expecting to find a small, not very attractive man, if Morgana's facial expression was anything to go by. To his surprise, a tall lad stood by the window. A very tall one who was packed with muscles and wore a sad expression on his face. Arthur's breath caught. He'd never seen a more attractive man in his entire life. 

"Err...hi."

The bloke looked up. "Oh," he pulled himself up to his full height. "Hello."

His voice was unexpectedly soft, it ran over Arthur like velvet and left him stammering. "I'm...err...I'm Arthur, Morgana's brother. I just came to see..."

"Percy. I'm sorry, is she alright? There must have been a mix-up at the agency. They sent me here to...I was supposed to meet someone. But..."

The words hardly registered with Arthur. This man was a God! Short hair, blue eyes and arms he wanted to be wrapped up in forever. "I'm Arthur," he repeated and hten blushed and cleared his throat. "But I said so already."

Percy didn't laugh at that, he just smiled. "I'm nervous, too. I was sent, you know, to meet my future groom, to safe the...to..." He stopped himself. "Instead of a male, your sister showed up. I'm sure she's lovely once she stopped screaming, but..."

"She isn't, trust me." Arthur chuckled but then turned serious. "So you'll have to go back without..."

"I can't," the man interrupted him. "I've spent my last funds on coming here." He sighed and looked lost. 

Who would do such a thing? Spend their last money on a one-way ticket to meet some potential marriage candidate? How desperate could you be? Arthur was intrigued. There must be more to Percy's story. "And you've never thought about marrying a woman?"

"No!" The tall man shook his head fiercely. "I was always attracted to men." He looked Arthur up and down and blushed before he cleared his throat. "I should try to contact the agency. They will have to reimburse me for all of this." 

Had there been interest in Percy's eyes? Arthur wouldn't have minded to spend some time with him. If only to find out what his story was. "You won't be able to reach them at this time of day, I reckon."

"Then I'll have to find a place to stay for the night." 

Arthur grinned. "Have you seen the size of this house? I'll have a room prepared for you."

"After all your sister said, I'm very sure I'm not welcome."

"Oh, forget about the harpy. Stay as my guest."

Percy worried his lower lip and then nodded. "That's very kind of you."

"Don't think about it. And..." Arthur felt his cheeks heating up. "Would you like to go for a drink once you've settled in?"

A shy smile spread on Percy's face. "I'd love to."


End file.
